As described in JP 2004-161123A, for instance, a mirror angle controller which holds and arbitrarily tilts a mirror is included in an outer rear view mirror which is installed on a side of a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 14, the mirror angle controller described in JP 2004-161123A is attached to a reverse side of a mirror M (on a front side of the vehicle). The mirror angle controller includes a pivot plate Hc which holds the mirror M through a mirror holder Mh, and an actuator Ac which holds and arbitrarily tilts the pivot plate Hc.
The actuator Ac includes a ringed holder P whose inner peripheral surface is spherically formed and rods Q and Q which push and pull the pivot plate Hc. Moreover, a motor which provides driving force to the rod Q, and a gear which transmits the driving force of the motor to the rod Q not shown are included inside the actuator Ac.
A ringed sliding part P′ which is held by and arbitrarily slides on the holder P and a pair of engaging parts (not shown) with each of which the end of the rod Q engages are formed in the pivot plate Hc.
Thus, a rotation direction and amount of the motor are controlled to move the rod Q back and forth so that the pivot plate Hc tilts with respect to the actuator Ac.
By the way, in the mirror angle controller, the rods Q and Q are located outside the holder P. Therefore, load which is applied to the mirror M is applied to not only the holder P but also the rods Q and Q. In other words, in the mirror angle controller, the load which is applied to the pivot plate Hc is supported by three points (the holder P and the pair of rods Q and Q).
For instance, in a case where there is backlash between the rod Q in the actuator Ac and the engaging part in the pivot plate Hc, or a case where the rod Q has a dimension error or a mounting error, there occurs a problem that it is impossible to securely hold the mirror M. In particular, in a case where the mirror angle controller is installed in an outer mirror of a vehicle, the mirror M vibrates with high frequency during high-speed driving. A noise generated by the vibrating mirror may bother a passenger.